You're Mine, Louis
by mysticvampiress1760
Summary: Lestat's jealousy comes out when Louis spends time with Armand. In a haste, Lestat must prove to Louis that Louis is his and his only.


Lestat made his way up the street in the early evening air. Despite the  
humidity he was dressed in gray slacks, a Calvin Klein polo, and a gray  
sweater. If you are going to live forever, you may as well live in style.  
He licked his teeth to taste the lingering flavor of his last victim. She  
was a pretty little woman. He saw images of her getting beaten by her  
husband as he had drunk for me. Seems he did that woman a favor. It was  
barely 11:30 and he no longer thirsted. What is there to do to kill the  
rest of this night? He supposed he could go in search of Louis. He always  
did enjoy Louis's company. Well that it shall be. He headed forward with a  
smile playing at his lips.  
When he saw their home on St. Charles Ave. in the distance that smile  
widened. The lights were on and that meant Louis was home. He wouldn't have  
minded going on a wild goose chase around town in search of the dark-haired  
beauty, but him being home already made it easier. The smile continued to  
widen as he approached the house. Louis's presence always made him giddy  
with glee. Yet, the smile dropped when he got closer and sensed the  
presence of another vampire.  
Armand. Ah damn that little bastard to hell. Jealousy flooded over him as  
he looked through the open blinds to see Louis sitting across from the  
little angel-faced demon. Armand glanced at him through the window as Louis  
went on talking. Louis didn't notice the slightest bit that Armand's  
posture had stiffened, and of course he didn't notice the presence of  
Lestat standing not even fifty feet away from him. Silly Louis. He must of  
been rambling on and on about a book he read or something. Oh, how he loved  
those books of his. For a second, the smile returned to his lips when he  
thought of the way Louis talked of the little stories he would read. Envy  
flooded back over him a second later when he remembered that it was Armand  
Louis was babbling on and on. Louis's rambling always bored him to death,  
but he still would prefer him rambling to himself and not Armand.  
"Ah, it seems I'll have to start a little scene," Lestat muttered to  
himself and headed towards the door.  
He slammed the door open loudly. He wanted to make damn sure he was heard  
and noticed. And he was. Louis's voice paused mid-sentenced.  
"Lestat?" he asked. "Is that you?"  
"Oh," Lestat mused. "You mean you actually noticed me?"  
Louis's green eyes filled with confusion. "Well yes, you're quite hard to  
miss."  
Lestat's eyes focused on Armand as he responded. "I don't know, Louis. This  
one seems to have you quite distracted."  
Louis gave an exasperated sigh. "Lestat, why do you insist in making a  
gutter theatrical over everything?"  
"Yes, Lestat. Why?" Armand questioned with a slight tilt of his head.  
Lestat wanted to oh so badly rip up those auburn locks. "Silence from you.  
I wasn't speaking with you. I was talking to Louis."  
"Lestat, there is no need for this," Louis chided.  
"There truly isn't," Armand responded.  
"I said silence, Amadeo."  
Armand flinched at that name. No one had called him that since he had been  
a captive of Marius.  
"Lestat, we were only talking," he said.  
Lestat took a look into his brown eyes. He knew this was the truth, but the  
jealousy in him did not subside.  
"Get. Out."  
Armand stood up in a mockery fashion. "Fine."  
"Oh, Armand you mustn't leave just because he says so," Louis pleaded.  
"No no. I must go. I can't argue with Lestat. He always gets what he wants.  
One way or another." Armand's eyes locked with the unique blue-violet eyes  
that could only belong to the Brat Prince. He then turned back to look at  
Louis's green eyes. "Always a pleasure Louis. We can continue another time.  
I'm glad we could have this little chat. I knew you'd adore that book."  
A look of defeat flooded Louis's face. "Well all right. And I did. Thank  
you so much for recommending it."  
With that Armand made his exit in a rather haste fashion.  
"So now you started a little book club with him?!" Lestat exclaimed.  
"Lestat..."  
"No. I will not have it."  
"Why must you be so envious? We were innocently discussing a book."  
Lestat knew this, but he still despised it. Armand should learn to leave  
his Louis alone.  
"He's trying to take what is mine," Lestat said bluntly.  
Louis was baffled. "What are you talking about?"  
"You. He's trying to take you."  
"Why do you hate him so much?"  
Lestat became momentarily puzzled. "You know, Louis, I don't hate him. I  
like him. I like him a lot. He's terribly intolerable, but I like him. I'd  
even go as far as to say I love him. And does he feel the same of me? Yes.  
He does. I don't hate him."  
"Then why? Why act like this?"  
Lestat's attitude turned into that of a hunter. His eyes locked on his  
beautiful pray.  
"Because..." he answered.  
"Because why? Lestat, tell me. You know you can."  
Lestat pounced ferociously towards Louis and pushed him against the wall  
with a large thud.  
"Because, Louis. You are mine. And mine only."  
Lestat's warm lips found Louis's and he pressed hard against them. Louis  
stiffened slightly.  
"Lestat... I..."  
"No, Louis. I will have you to be mine. All mine."  
He pressed his lips back against Louis's and used his fangs to pierce the  
tips of both their tongues. He felt Louis's resistance melt like sugar in  
rain. This erotic exchange of blood made him want more.  
He let go and heard Louis sigh softly. "I'm going to have you, Louis."  
"But.."  
"No," Lestat interrupted. "I said I am going of have you. Do you understand me?"  
Louis looked at him with a mixture of distress and wonder. He felt it was useless to protest as Lestat lifted him and cradled him in his arms.  
"There are so many pointless beds in this house. Might as well put one of them to good use," Lestat muttered.  
Lestat kicked open one of the doors to a room and threw Louis down onto the bed.  
"Now," he said with a smirk. "Where were we?"  
He jumped onto Louis and continued kissing him and licking his bloody lips. He felt Louis surrender in his arms. Louis sighed again as Lestat released. He looked slightly disappointed that it had stopped. Lestat noticed this.  
"Do you want me to kiss you, Louis?" he questioned softly.  
"Yes." He lunged for Lestat's lips but only caught his cheek.  
"No no. I'll kiss you. Just not on the mouth," Lestat whispered.  
Louis's heart quickened at those words. He said nothing. He didn't know what to say.  
"Here," Lestat mused. "Let me show you."  
Lestat began toying with the buttons on Louis's shirt until it was completely off. Once his chest was bare, Lestat kissed him soflty from his neck down it his navel. He nibbled softly and made a few wounds where he lapped up any blood that dripped. Louis moaned.  
Suddenly, Lestat stopped and Louis's head jerked up in surprise.  
"I guess I shouldn't. I mean maybe, I did let my jealousy take over a bit," Lestat said to no one in particular.  
"Wh-what?" Louis asked with a baffled tone.  
"Well you're right. I do make a gutter theatrical of everything. Tsk tsk. What am I to do with myself?"  
"But..."  
"Yes," Lestat said to himself. "Stopping would be nice."  
"No," Louis whined in protest.  
"What's that?" Lestat said in fake surprise.  
"Don't tease me," Louis pleaded.  
Lestat smiled in victory. "Well all right."  
He jumped back atop Louis and removed the rest of his clothing. He planted his kisses all over Louis's stomach and continued to get lower with each kiss, but stopping short of Louis's nether area.  
Louis whined some more. "Why tease me so?"  
"You have to tell me you want it. You have to make me believe you do," Lestat whispered. Louis trembled as Lestat's hot breath touched his skin.  
"I do, Lestat. Dear Lord, I do," he answered desperately.  
Lestat's fingertips grazed Louis's smooth chest and abdomen and let his mouth linger lower and lower. His lips found Louis's manhood and sucked softly at first but got more forceful by the moment. Louis's back arched and he let out a loud pleasure-filled moan.  
Lestat released. He smiled up at Louis. "Do you enjoy this?"  
Louis jumped up with animal-like ferocity. He clawed at Lestat's clothes and ripped them off with his hands and teeth. He had Lestat pinned against the wall and groped Lestat until he found what he was looking for. With his hands full he sunk his teeth into the flesh of Lestat's white neck.  
Lestat laughed softly. It was a sound that made Louis's knees buckle, but he still held on.  
"Such an animal you are, Louis... Not something I expected, but I can work with this. Oh, yes. I surely can."  
He threw Louis off of him and stared at him there on his knees.  
"You always were so beautiful, Louis."  
He lifted Louis up and pinned him against the wall. "It's time to finish what I started. Hold still, my dear."  
Louis's trembling vibrated against Lestat. These vibrations sent shivers up both of their spines.  
"I love you, Louis," Lestat whispered into Louis's ear. "You are mine. You know this?"  
"Yes, Lestat."  
"I love you, Louis," he repeated.  
"I love you too."  
Lestat forced his cock inside of Louis. Louis screamed in pain and pleasure. It hurt so bad, but he wanted more of this pain. It hurt so good. He dug his nails into the wall and left scratches and holes.  
"Does it hurt, Louis? I can stop."  
"NO. Don't stop!" Louis commanded.  
Lestat laughed and thrusted harder and deeper inside of his beloved. He wrapped his arms around Louis's waste and found Louis's dick and caressed it softly. Louis moaned and moaned. He wasn't sure how much pleasure he could take. Lestat rubbed him until they both climaxed. He pulled out and Louis fell into his arms in exhaustion. His breathe heavy. Lestat carried him into bed and held him and stroked his cheek softly.  
"You'll always be mine, Louis."  
In response, Louis pulled Lestat closer and they stayed there, wrapped in each others arms for quite some time.


End file.
